Because of you
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Neji broke sakuras heart now hes trying to get her back, but everything he does makes it worse...can he fix everything or will she hate him for ever. nejisakura
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Im finally felling better...its amazing! lol well heres my new story read it and tell me what you think.

oh and um i dont own naruto or any of them

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A light drizzle covered Konoha as kids watched it from the warm shelter of their homes.

One girl walked alone down the muddy street soaking wet. Light pink clung to her plae face as green eyes looked up at the clouded sky, the same green eyes filled with sorrow. She sighed as she reached the forest outside the gates of Konoha. Shuffling her feet she headed down a path lined with cherry blossom trees, she walked up the hill to a lone cherry blossom tree, at the base of the tree was a wooden cross with a purple ribbon tied to it.

The pink haired girl sat beside the cross, leaning against the tree's trunk, she sighed and closed her eyes as she began to talk.

"Hey mom, I need to talk to you about something. The guy I've been dating for seven months broke up with me today, his name was Neji Hyuuga.

I thought he loved me, even though he never said it, he acted like he did."

A frown was placed on her face, tears running down her cheeks as she remembered what happened earlier that day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sakura, guess what," said Ino._

_"what?" asked Sakura looking up from her papperwork. Her and Ino always had alot of work because Tsunade-sama never did it, so being follish she let Ino talk her into helping the lazy hokage. What a mistake that was, now her and Ino were loaded with mountains of paperwork. She snapped back to reality when Ino began talking again._

_"Nejis back from his mission, he should be leaving the hospital now," She said marking something out on a paper._

_Sakura shot up and was out the door before Ino could blink. She rolled her eyes and went back to work._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Neji walked down the busy street with his fist shoved deep oin his pocket and an angry scrowl on his face._

_"Neji-kun! Im glad your back" said Sakura as she hugged him. She frowned when he didnt hug her back,looking at him with a face written full of confusion._

_"Neji-kun are you ok," she asked waving her hand in his face. He gritted his teeth and snatched the waving hand. She gasped as he tightened his grip on her wrist. She was surprised, he had never meant to hurt her before ovcourse he did when they spared but still she had never felt the kind of pain she was getting from his deadly grip before from him. _

_Whats wrong with him, whats wrong with my Neji-kun? she asked herself as her eyes welled up with tears._

_"Neji-kun," she said wincing as the pain got worse. Why was he doing this, what did she do wrong. _

_"Shut up and leave me alone" he said_

_"Neji..." she stopped herself from speaking when Neji activated his Byakugan. He never did that to her and when he did do it, it was in a battle in less he was mad, but about what and what did she do._

_"Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again," he yelled_

_"I hate you" he said shoving her hand down and walking past her._

_Sakura fell to the ground,tears blurring her vision. Her whole world had just shattered to pieces because of three simple words that came out of a cold hearted mans mouth, but Neji was her cold hearted man, she couldnt believe he did that, said that. He had hurt her both mentally and physically and now she was a emotinal wreck. She looked down at her wrist that had a purple bruise in the shape of his fingers from his death grip._

_she whipped her eyes and headed back to work._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Hey how did it go,"asked Ino as she watched Sakura sit down._

_"Fine" was her only replie._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Mom I need you, I hurt so bad" said Sakura trying to hold back the new tears from falling.

Lightning lit the sky infront of her, she decided to head home. She did a quick prayer then began jumping the tree branches. Her mind must of been clouded because she lost her balance and went tumbling to the forest floor.

When she hit the ground,she grabbed her left ankle. It was already showing black and blue to show it was sprained. She laid on the ground staring at the sky. Tears clouded her vision or it could have been rain, she wasnt sure. She groaned in pain as she began to lose to the surronding darkness. She could have swore she saw white in the trees.

"Neji-kun" she whispered before slipping into total darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

Sakura groaned at the annoying beeping noise. She knew it wasnt her alarm clock, it was to soft. She opened her eyes to see white, white walls, white ceiling, and white curtains. She sighed.

_hospital_

She tried to sit up, but a pain shot up her leg. Everything came rushing back to her, she lifted the blanket to see her left ankle wrapped.

She looked around and saw crutches lying against the wall beside her bed.

Carefully she lifted herself from the bed, Making sure she was still wearing normal cloths before grabbing the crutches and heading for the door.

She got out of the hospital easily, nobody noticed her. It was getting across town to her apartment without her friends seeing her that was the problem.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sighed as she reached the steps to her apartment. She had made it all the way with out getting seen. Just as she went to step up, a hand grabbed her forearm, she turned to see Neji.

" Let me help you up the steps" he said.

_Say No Say no said her innerself _

"Ok" she said going against her innerself. He picked her up bridal-style and began climbing the steps. When they got inside he put her on the couch then sat down in the love seat across from it.

"Neji, did you take me to the hospital?"

He only nodded.

"So you were spying on me?"

He nodded again.

"Why"

"hn"

"Thats not an answer Neji! Why did you help after you hurt me, You told me to leave you alone and you helped me?" By this point Sakura was mad.

He had hurt her then been nice to her.

She wasnt mad, she was furious.

"I dont know" he said.

" Why" She asked tears running down her cheeks. She rolled over so her back was facing him.

"Sakura I didnt do it...I mean I did do it...I just didnt mean it," Neji was having a hard time swallowing his pride and saying the words right so they didnt come out hateful.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the door shut behind Neji as he walked out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week had pass and now Sakura was able to walk without crutches.

Right now her,Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten were shopping. They had decided, without her decsion, to have a girls day out when they heard about the Neji thing. Right now they were in a resturant eating lunch before heading home. They were talking about their boyfriends.

"Lee is way too protective, I mean come on Im the weapon mistress," said Ten-ten shoving a frie in her mouth.

"Yeah well Naruto ran all the way to my house at five in the morning and asked me if I knew where his boxers were," said Hinata laughing.

"Well Shikamaru is lazy, sweet, but lazy, Said Ino.

"Neji was the same way, sweet, just like the way he asked me to be his girlfriend," said Sakura begning her story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked into her office to see Neji leaning against the counter._

_"Hello Neji-kun are you here for a check up"_

_He blushed and looked at the ground. He liked the way it sounded when she put the prefix -kun on the end of his name, like it was meant to be said by her like that._

_"Neji-kun do you have a fever" she asked putting her hand on his forhead._

_He blushed deeper from the contact and quickly shook his head no._

_Sakura went and sat down at her desk looking at a patients folder._

_"Oh neji-kun can you bring me that bowl of medicine over there please,"_

_He nodded and went to the counter grabbing the bowl. When he got half way to her he tripped and dropped the bowl. Sakura rushed over to him, almost slipping,but Neji caught her, she stared at him then looked at his hand gasped._

_"Your hand, its bleeding, let me bandage it up," she said grabbing his other hand and heading for the counter._

_She slipped and grabbed the closest thing to her, Neji, so he went falling to the floor with her. He landed on top of her, staring into her eyes as hers kept darting from his eyes to his lips, which were close to hers, she couldnt take it she had to do something and she wanted to do what she had wanted to do for ever. She leaned forwards, closing her eyes as her lips touched his very softly. She pulled back and blushed, Neji didnt know what to do so he got off her and helped her up. They carefully walked to the counter and she began bandaging his hand staying silent the whole time and not looking in his eyes._

_"There Im done, so why did you come here," she asked looking at the ground with a faint blush on her cheeks._

_"For this," he lifted her chin so she would have to look at him. White got mixed with green as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.He wanted to do so much more but he knew his boundaries and didnt want to go to far before she was ready. He pulled back._

_"I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend,"_

_Sakura squealed then hugged him._

_"So thats a yes?"_

_She smiled at him and nodded._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ino, Hinata were laughing and Ten-ten was chocking on a frie from laughing.

"You guys shut up it was sweet in his own way, not that it matters anymore" she said frowning.

"Sorry that we brought that up" said Ino

"Its ok, well I got to get food for the house im all most empty, see you guys later," Sakura said standing up.

"Bye" they all said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura stood at a counter waiting to get her money. She walked out of the market with her bags of food. A bark caused her to look down, on the ground was a small fluffy, white dog.

"Hello cutie,"she said bending down and petting it, the dog barked and grabbed her purse making a fast break down the road.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT," she yelled running after him leaving her bags of food behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji sighed. He was sitting at a sushi bar with Lee and Naruto. They had been talking about what he should do to get sakura back.

"Give her roses and some chocolate and be sweet to her,"said Naruto.

"Naruto! Thats no way to get a girl back, he needs to express his youthfullness of love to her," said Lee giving neji a thumbs up.

"Lets go for a walk, Im bored," said Naruto paying for their sushi, the others following him.

Just as they stepped out they saw a white dog with a bag in its mouth running fast down the road.

" I wonder whats got him running so fast," said lee/

"A crazy pink haired medic nin with the strength as strong as Tsunade-bacchan," said naruto pointing at Sakura.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MUTT!" she yelled running past them.

"Lets follow her" said Naruto running off in the same direction, the others following.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The dog skiteded to a stop in the forest.

"now I got you," said Sakura diving for the dog, whu dodged her causing her to land face first into a mud puddle.

"Why am I having bad luck, what did I do to deserve this," she yelled into the sky grabbing her muddy hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji frowned when he heard Sakura say that. He had to do something to get her back, he loved her and he made a mistake. Now he needed to fix it, but what would he do.

He had to think of something, even if it meant losing his pride. He'd rather lose his pride then lose the girl he loved.

yep this would be hard indeed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ha theres my first chapter of my second story, hope you like it.

please R&R...thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll this is my 2nd chapter hope you like.

I already have the last chapter done, im just waiting for more updates...

I dont own naruto...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji sat on the ground in the traing field meditating, he had to figure out what to do about Sakura.

_Women are so confusing, how are men suppose to know what women like?_

Then it dawned on him, he could ask a girl but which one? Ino, he could ask her first then ask ten-ten if that didnt work. Now where would Ino be right now.

He called Shikamaru and asked where she was, ovcourse she was at the mall.

When Neji got there he found her in the perfume shop, he sighed and walked into the store getting a blast of different smells. He walked around till he saw a blonde haired women leaning over the counter, there she was he found her. Walking up to the counter, he stood and waited till she got done talking to a customer. When the person left she looked up and was surprised to see him.

"Neji? what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need help getting Sakura back," he said trying to fight the blush down, he didnt like asking Ino this stuff, it was his love life, not hers, but he needed help, was that sad?

"Are you going to ask her out again and say sorry?" she asked happily.

When He didnt replie she squealed and started jumping up and down like a little girl.

"OK, OK just calm down and hush, I dont want anyone else to know about this." hissed Neji in her ear.

Ino hmphed and looked away and acted like she was thinking. She turned back around grinning.

"Everyday give her little gifts but dont get seen, soon she'll want to know who the sweetheart is leaving all the stuff, but remember dont get caught," said Ino trying to hold up her smart girl pose, it was failing. She frowned and went back behind the counter.

"So why did you blow up at sakura like that, huh?"

Neji sighed, he knew he would have to tell sometime. So he began.

_He had just got back from a mission and he was already mad about that cause his team would of got to Konoha unharmed for once but Naruto had to yell at the top of his lungs something about a ramen-napper taking his ramen as he flung his arms up and down like a chicken with its head cut off. _

_So the ninjas hiding in the bushes heard him and attacked them, nobody got hurt badly but they were delayed from reaching home at the time they were and Neji desperatly wanted to take a bath, his hair felt dirty :P _

_So by the time they got back to Konoha he was irrtated, right when he walked into the Hyuuga estate gates a maid came rushing to him and was tempting to flirt with him, when she was still trying he asked her why she was bothering him in a harsh tone. _

_She squeeked in fright of his tone and quickly told him that his uncle wanted to see him. (A/N: I dont remember his name so I'll call him uncle)_

_Neji slide the paper door open to his uncles office where he was told to be seated. _

_He started talking about Neji needing to find a girl to wed and that if he wanted to be the prince of the Hyuuga household then he had better wed a beautiful girl with the strength to keep up with him in a mission. _

_Ovcourse he did say something about marrying a girl from the cloud country. _

_Just as Neji went to leave he heard his uncle say, " Make sure to get a girl thats good in bed too, Cause guys do get the feeling they need something and thats when the girl would come in handy." Neji gritted his teeth as he slid the door shut and headed down the hall. _

_Hinata stopped him and told him he had to go get a check up at the doctors incase he got injuried in anyway._

_He didnt mean to he was just mad at everybody else and took it out on her accidently._

Ino stared wide eyed at Neji.

"You better say your sorry, got it," she said in a threatening tone. Ovcourse the only girl he ever got scared of was Sakura cause she sent him to the hospital with one punch when he told her she was weak, she said she wouldnt take the crap of someone calling her weak, so she fixed him up reeeeaaaal good.

Neji walked out of there ignoring the ranting blonde and decided what to do first for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sighed as she walked into her office, there lying on her desk was a dozen roses. They had been showing up on her desk now for two weeks, it slowly mulitplying everyday. She was starting to get worried she had a stalker and really wished it would stop. Taking the roses on her way out of the hospital she threw the roses in the trash can. She walked to a little cafe where Ino told her to meet her at. Neji was hiding in the dark corner so he could listen to them. When Sakura walked in there She sat at a table with Ino and they began to chat. After about an hour Ino asked about the mystery person giving her roses.

"Yeah, I had a dozen on my desk today," she said

"I bet you think its sweet dont you," asked Ino hoping to get the same reaction Neji wanted.

"NO! some freak is stalking me, I swear, this is no where sweet to me," She exclaimed, Ino's faced dropped as Neji pounded his head on the ground.

Sakura didnt think it was sweet, now was she not just mad at him and he felt guilty, now he was classified as a stalker?

This just was not his day or month however long it was that, that had happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura turned out the lights and climbed into bed as she stared at the full moon shining down on her. The moon was just like Neji's eyes, milky white, the way it looked like it swirled around could make you lose yourself away in them.

Everytime she looked at the moon she pictured Neji, Long silky brown hair and tan skin with a muscular stomach from years of hard training and battle scars that had faded from a life of hard ship and those eyes, the same eyes that made her fall for him.

They were Emotionaless and yet he could send her a message from them to her asking if she was ok or how she was doing anytime they passed in the hall.

Everytime her fingers brushed his flesh it left hers tingling and warm. She loved it, she loved him.

She closed her eyes as a tear glistened in the moons light as it slid down her cheek.

She slept on and off throught the night, not really getting much sleep.

She could sleep when she had Neji's arm slung around waist in a protective way, but now, she felt lonely and cold and missed the feeling of being wrapped in his arms and him playfully kissing and teasing her.

She missed him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji sighed as he layed in his bed with his arms behind his head.

Ok so the rose thing didnt work, now he needed to ask Ten-ten.

_I wonder what she would have in mind?_

He went to sleep hoping that what Ten-ten had would work for Sakura cause he really missed her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey ya'll thats my chapter sorry for it being so short but this story is going to be short anyways. I only have two more chapters left.

Please R&R...thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people this is the third chapter...the next one is the last one...I know short story but im willing to make a sequel, you just have to vote on it.

Im sorry if this is short but I wanted to hurry and end it so i could start on the sequel.

I dont own naruto...do i have to say this in every chapter...no really do i?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji sighed as he sat in a booth at the Shake and Shushi place. He was waiting for Ten-ten cause she was suppose to help him with getting Sakura back. She was delighted to help, he would, she screamed in his ear when he asked for her help. She told him to meet her there and they would go over the idea of how to get sakura back. The door of the store chimed as the weapon mistress walked in with a huge smile on her face. Neji sighed again,

_Did I make a mistake of asking her?_

Ten-ten sat down then began going through her purse. She pulled out a paper and spread it across the table. It was a blue print and it was huge.

Neji sweatdropped and asked, " whats with the blueprints?"

Ten-ten looked down then grabbed up the paper and grabbed a different one from her purse.

"Wrong one, my bad," she said laying it out across the table, this time it was bigger.

"Ok, this is what you'll do, first you'll get enough info from people to figure out what her favorite things are, like flower, candies, and umm perfume.

Then you give it to her in a basket and tell her you want her back after she sees it and is surprised." said Ten-ten grinng like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok I get that part, but why did you need the big blueprints,?" asked Neji.

"Cause I felt like," she said standiny up like him.

"Thanks for the help"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sighed as she watched Kiba walk in from the waiting room. For some reason him and Shino kept asking what she liked and it was confusing her so much.

He walked in and sat down infront of her watching her write down some stuff. Finally tired of him staring she slammed her pen down and stared back at him. He grinned from her reaction.

"Now what do you want Kiba," she asked fustrated.

"I have came to ask you if you would like to go and see Neji in the park by the bench, he has something to give you," he said standing up.

"Ok," said Sakura confused. She didnt know if she wanted to go or not but if she didnt wouldshe regret it. She didnt have long to think because they paged her from over head to the emergency room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji stood beside the park bench with the basket in his hand. He looked down at it, he was confused, not once did Sakura say she liked sunflowers or peanut m&ms and she never said she liked the smell of cocanuts. But its what both Shino and Kiba said she liked so he guessed she would like it.

He saw pink walk up the paved steps to the park entrance, his gripped tightened on the basket as she approached him. He handed the basket to her before she could say anything.

"I got this for you because I know you love that stuff," he said

She smiled and looked into it, she screamed and through the basket down and backed up. The scream had caused Neji to worry, had he done soemthing wrong, what now? He walked up to her and tried to comfort her but she shoved him away.

"NO, go away, you know Im allergic to sunflowers and peanut m&ms and the cocanut makes me sick," she yelled at him.

"but...i di-" he was caught off when she slapped him and walked away.

He sighed and decided to head to Ten-tens house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten-ten answered the door and let Neji in. He plopped down on the couch and she sat beside him waiting for an answer.

"Sakura was allergic to the stuff I gave her, so she slapped me cause she thought I was trying to kill her," He said looking at her.

She sat there with her mouth wide open then finally she did the only thing she could, she told him she was sorry.

Neji walked down the street after telling Ten-ten it was ok.

He needed to come up with soemthing, he missed her so bad, he really did love her, what could he do?

He walked to the Hyuuga estate where he could think better.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know its short but the last chapter is long so that'll make up for it...please dont be mad

R&R...plz


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, heres the last chapter...im willing to do a sequel you just have to tell me if you do want one.

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the song " the hawk".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji walked down the hall of the Hyuuga estate. He was fustrated, he had asked both Ino and ten-ten for a amazing date idea for Sakura, so far they all had failed. Now he was going to the one person he hadnt asked, Hinata.

When he came to the end of the hall, he stopped at the big oak doors and knocked. Light footsteps stopped at the door on the otherside and the door opened revealing a navy blue haired girl.

"Neji-niisan, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata letting him in.

"I need an idea for amazing date for Sakura,"

"Neji, Sakura is a smart girl with a big imagination, something amazing to her would be simple to her,"

" So your saying that to amaze Sakura, I have to do something simple?" asked Neji confused. He was a genious but Sakura had him beat.

"Neji, you need to think of something that comes from your heart not other people,"

Neji sighed and thanked Hinata. He decided to go meditate and try to figure out what to do.

He remembered something Sakura had said when she was at her mothers grave.

_"I thought he loved me, even though he never said it, he acted like he did,"_

His eyes shot open and he stood up going to his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed, waiting for an answer.

"Hello" came a voice from the other line.

"Ino..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura entered the Yamanaka flower shop. For some reason Inom had something important to tell her. As she walked through the door the bell caused Ino to come from the back room.

" Did you have something to ask me?"

" Yes, see Tsunade-sama is having a party in her office, you know the girls wear dresses and the guys wear tuxs" explained Ino.

" Ok..." said Sakura confused.

"well I decided that your going and Im helping pick out your dress,"

"But dresses are exspensive," said Sakura.

" Yeah, but my mom makes them, I already have yours picked out for you. The partys at nine to midnight, come by my house at nine and we'll just show up late," said Ino grinning.

"Umm ok, well Im going to go train so see you later, bye," said Sakura walking out the door.

Ino picked up her cell and dialed.

" hello" came a deep voice

"Neji I did the first part, shes going to train"

"Ok thank you, I'll call Kiba now," he said hanging up.

Ino closed her phone and sighed

_Gees, nobody knows how to say bye anymore._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiba followed the scent of lilies and found Sakura leaning against a tree panting. He walked up to her and sat down cross legged.

"Hey Sakura I got a question" he began. Sakura nodded for him to continue.

"Well I was wondering, what kind of music do you like, like whats your favorite song?" he asked.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the question but answered anyways.

"I love the song ' the hawk' its beautiful" she said closing her eyes and smiled.

"Why did you a...sk?" Sakura looked around but didnt find Kiba. She shrugged and decieded to do some more laps around the park.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiba walked into the hokages office as Neji walked out. Just as they brushed shoulders Kiba slipped a piece of paper in his hand.

Neji smiled when he read it, then decided to head home and get ready for the party.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura knocked on Ino's door at exactly nine ' o clock.

Ino flung the door open and dragged Sakura in and up to her room.

After hours of hair pulling and arguing about make-up, they were done at ten-thirty.

Ino had on a light blue strapless dress that went down to just below her knees and she was wearing white highheels. Her hair was done half way up and in a tight bun. She wore some black mascarra, white eye shadow and some lip gloss.

Sakura had on a red dress that tied around her neck and went down to her ankles, a slit going up to her knee on her right leg. She also wore black highheels, her hair was up in a bun with a few curls hanging out it with it being held up with light pink chopsticks, a few curls came down framing her face.

She wore some light pink eye shadow and some light blush and lip gloss.

"Now I think were ready, lets go," said Ino enterlinking her arm with Sakuras and smiling.

"Lets,"said Sakura grinning as they walked down the street.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji looked at his watch as it turned eleven-fortynine. He had a few minutes before his plan went into action. He looked over at Sakura, who was sitting at a table laughing with Ino and Ten-ten. He looked at Kida who winked at him, Neji walked up to Kakashi, who was running the music and nodded his head.

Everybody got quiet as the lights dimmed and slow music started playing. Neji walked up to Sakura and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She sat there shocked and nodded. He grabbed her hand and took her out to the dance floor where other couples were dancing. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she hesintantly put hers around his neck. They swayed to the music as the song began to play.

_Got to make you own rules,child,_

_got to break your own chains._

_The dreams that possess you,_

_can blossom and bless you,_

_or run you insane._

Sakura kept her eyes on the ground, to afraid to look at Neji.

_The moment is yours, child,_

_to lay on the line._

_The past just dont matter,_

_tomorrow wont mind._

_I dont deserve you,_

_Im only human, but I _

_swear I will love you_

_just as hard as I can._

Neji tightened his grip on Sakura as she slowly laid her head on his chest. Tears started falling from her eyes as they danced slowly.

_Storm on the mountain_

_Stars in the sky_

_Running for glory_

_Freedom to fly_

_Will you remember, way down the road, _

_somebody loves you, more then you know._

The song played a soft beat for awhile and Neji took this as his chance. He cupped Sakura's chin making her look at him, brushing away a stray tear that slid down her cheek.

"Sakura, just listen to me, I didnt mean to hurt you and I could never hate you. I cant stand to see you in pain and it hurts me to know I caused you the pain, your my beautiful cherry blossom, and im sorry I did that to you,"

She smiled and closed her eyes as new tears fell. The song sarted up again only slower.

_Storm on the mountain_

_Stars in the sky_

_Running for glory_

_Freedom to fly_

"I love you, Sakura"

_Will you remember, way down the road, _

_somebody loves you, more then you know._

" I love you too, Neji"

They rocked to the musicas it slowed. Sakura's eyes met Neji's and he leaned down giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

They pulled back when they heard clapping.

Sakura lloked around and saw that her and Neji were the only ones on the dance floor and that Ino was crying her eyes out and hugging Naruto as he cried his out to. Hinata stood off to th side blushing at her boyfriends actions and Shikamaru was mumbling something about "Troublesome women and Naruto...".

Everybody began leaving at midnight. Sakura was on top of the hokages office lying on her back looking at the stars.

Light footsteps stopped beside her and Neji layed down like Sakura.

" The moons bright and full tonight," he said

"Yeah, my favorite set of stars is the little dipper, the way they look, they shine in a unigue way, its just beautiful," she said pointing at the sky.

Neji reached up and intwined their fingers, slowly he brought down their hands.

"Your unique and so full of life, your eyes shine just like that star, bright and beautiful," he said placing a light kiss on her ring finger.

" Come on, I want to show you something," he said as he helped her up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji stopped at the end of the path holding Sakura's hand.

"Ok you can open your eyes now,"

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.

Her and Neji stood infront of a little pond that was outlined with rocks.

Fallen cherry blossoms lay floating on the surface of the water.

Firerflys lit the pond as they danced over it. The pond itself was surronded by Sakura trees.

"Oh Neji its beautiful," she said hugging him. He smiled and pulled her over to a tree and sat down against it, pulling Sakura down on to his lap.

She layed her head on his chest and listened to the hum of the firerflys buzz, smiling she closed her eyes as Neji played with a strand of her hair.

"mmm...Neji, I love you" she said before drifting off to sleep. Neji smiled and stayed there for awhile then decided to take Sakura back to her apartment. Carefully he lifted her up and walked back to her apartment. He layed her gently on her bed and kissed her on the forhead

" I love you too Sakura," and he left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Its now December and Konoha was busy as ever. Sakura plopped down in a chair in the nurses office.

"Its December and were having a heat wave" She complained whipping forhead with the back of her hand.

"Yeah I know, now I know how the people in Suna feel," said another nurse named Rin.

Sakuras pager went off and she looked at it and sighed.

"What does the hokage want with me," she said getting up and heading out the door.

Sakura walked into the hokages office tired and sweaty. She looked up to see Tsunade in her desk and Neji in his.

Since Neji is captain of the ANBU team he had his own desk in the hokages office.

Ovcourse Sakura was on this ANBU team too, she had the tattoo to prove it, but she never got to go on a mission cause she had to stay and help the hospital.

"Ah Sakura glad to see you, I need you to do me a favor," said Tsunade tossing Sakura a scroll.

The scroll said:

_You are to be sent out to find Tai, a little boy of the Kisan clan here in Konoha_

_Rank-B._

"Can you leave first thing in the morning?"

Sakura nodded rolling up the scroll and headed home to get packed. She didnt know how long she would be on this mission.

Sakura woke up that morning and got dressed. She was wearing black cargo pants and a black spagettie strap and her black ninje sandles. Her headband was wrapped around her arm hiding her tattoo and her hair was in a highponytail.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She jumped the branches at a fast rate. She had been traveling for three days now and she was almost at the Cloud country and still no sign of the kid.

Just as she passed over some bushes she heard a moan from below.

Jumping down and following the noise she looked behind a bush and found a beaten up boy, no older then five.

She began healing as fats as she could intill a kunai went whizzing by her head and ladged into a tree.

Sakura did some hand seals and grabed the lodged kunai and jabbed it into the ground creating a barrier

She turned to see two ninja's standing infront of her. Grabbing a kunaihe blocked the two kunai but another hit her leg causing her to fall

_A third one? where did that come from?_

She didnt have time to think as more kunai came for her. She rolled out of the way and got back up on her feet.

She was paying so much attention to the ninjas she didnt see the shower of kunai falling from the sky. She winced in pain, she had a kunai loddged in her shoulder, one in her side and two in both he legs and one in her arm.

She couldnt do much, the barrier was draining her chakra. Something off tot he side caught her sttention, in the bushes was a ninja.

_So those are clones?_

She did some hand seals and yelled:

_Dragon rush!_

She disappered and the ninja clones looked for her including the real one. She appeared behind the real one and swiftly stabbed it in a vital place. He fell to the ground dead and the clones dissappeared into smoke.

She crawled to the boy and healed him the best she could. Doing the dragon rush and the barrier drained to much of her chakra. Just as she finished healing the boy she collapsed and passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three weeks later

Neji sighed as he did some paperwork. Sakura had been gone for Three weeks now and christmas was in four days.

He hoped she was ok, he looked at the sleeping hokage and glared.

_she shouldnt have sent Sakura alone_

He sighed again and went back to work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Same day

Sakura moaned as her eyes fluttered open from sunlight. She sat up and pain shot up all through her body, she looked over to see the little boy asleep beside her. Shaking him, he stirred and yawned.

"Your awake," he said

She nodded

"How long have we been out here," she asked

"About three weeks," he answered her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up ignoring the pain. She grabbed her pack and picked up the little boy and began running. She couldnt pump chakra into her feet because she still had to heal her wounds with what little she had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christmas

Walking into the busy streets of the market, Neji sighed as people pushed and shoved him to get by and in to the markets to buy presents for their kids and loved ones.

Konoha still had the heat wave, but Neji payed no attention to it, he was worried cause Sakura wasnt back yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura walked slowly inot the gates of Konoha with the child in her arms.She walked into the streets of many people, the boy looked up and smiled.

"Theres my mommy and daddy" he said pointing to a plump woman and a tall skinny man.

Sakura walked up to them and the mother burst inot tears as she gave the boy a bear hug, the father thanked Sakura nad went to hugging his son.

Sakura turned to head home and stopped, right infront of her was Neji.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji stopped in the middle of the street. Infront of him was Sakura, her clothes were tattered and torn and covered in blood.

He walked forwards and stared at Sakura.

_I've got to do this now so I never lose her again._

He slowly got down on one knee and pulled at a ring.

"Sakura I love you to death and I always want to be with you, will you marry me?"

Sakura gasped and tears trickled down her cheeks as she hugged Neji and cried into his shirt. Whne she looked up at him she smiled.

"Yes!"

Neji kissed her on the lips passionatly and styaed like that for awhile. Sakura pulled back when something cold landed on her nose. Looking up she saw snowfalkes falling. Neji smiled and hugged her.

"Your a miracle Sakura," He said looking inot her eyes. She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder as they sat watching the kids catch the freashly fallen snow with their tongues.

"By the way," began Neji

Sakura looked up at him questionally.

"Your never going on a mission alone again"

She slapped himplayfully on the arm and laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his fiance's waist. They stayed there and watched the snow fall and cover Konoha like a blanket.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thats the end of my story, maybe, tell me if you want a sequel...

plz R&R thank you!


End file.
